


You And I Were Born To Die

by trumanstop



Category: Keith - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom, lance - Fandom
Genre: 80's, Bisexual, Cars, Gay, M/M, bonnyxclyde, gayBOYYYS, robbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trumanstop/pseuds/trumanstop
Summary: Lance "accidentally" killed Keith's getaway driver. Now Lance is a getaway driver. Qualified? Not at all. Is it happening? Yup.





	You And I Were Born To Die

**Author's Note:**

> yeet updates every few days idk

The youngest, broad, tall, and looming, stood hunched. His figure was confident though, leaning against the payphone. He was doing his best to ignore the slamming of rain on the panels against him, seeming to be demanding his attention. The colder weather had a habit of tickling his skin pink which he found incredibly uncomfortable. He had been cutting his hair shorter on the sides aswell, the long hair soaked and slicked to his forehead. 

He scrunched the long pieces of oak and watched the water dribble from it, dancing off each strand. He picked up the phone and examined it, there was curse words written on it and carved, it also had a weird scent. He paused, thought about his actions, before slamming the top of the phone onto the box. The top broke off easily and he smiled to himself, taking the broken part and shoving it in his pocket. The wires hung, colorful and long, and he stared them as he took a step back, opening the door and taking a step out. 

The light inside the box flickered and he walked backward gazing at the only source of light in the darker part of the city. He twirled around and took the top out of his pocket, throwing it in the air and catching it, beginning to whistle a tune. 

His car was parked a few feet away, the headlights flickering on once he was in sight. He smirked as he pretended to serve the top to the unseen passenger who sat in his car. He slid into the driver's seat, tossing the top to the passenger, and relaxed his hand on the wheel. He took a deep breath in and smelled the scent of a new car. 

“This car is for mom’s.” The passenger said, the mood is broken. “Lance you stole a mom’s car.” 

Lance turned to him, a wild look crossing his face as he opened his mouth to speak, but swallowed the words and started the car. He revved it and looked to wait for the passenger's expression of impression but was met with a scowl. “Keith come on, this is amazing!” He motioned to the dashboard and the tiki lady that was balanced on it. 

“You could have done better,” he grumbled, crossing his glove covered fingers. He flicked his hands towards the road in front of them, “And you know you should be driving, this is the main thing.” His tone read annoyance, and he grimaced as he pulled back his hair and tied back the oil black strands with a pink hair tie. 

“And you could not steal your sister’s hair ties.” He found himself murmuring and before Keith could respond he slammed on the gas and the car was brought to life, rearing a corner too fast and only making it by a little luck without slamming into the building. He smirked as he heard Keith’s anxiety gasp escape from his lips. 

He ran finger up and down his jawline and stared at the street ahead as he went a decent speed for once, loving the clear annoyance from Keith. “It’s 1989 and your ass is driving like it’s 1924.” He hissed, he was holding in so much more and Lance wanted to hear it. Wanted the older boy to scream in his face. 

“Oh baby I don’t want to put you in danger.” He crooned to him, pushing his hair back and not needing to look at Keith to know the anger that took over his handsome face. 

“You’re gonna worry about danger soon if your sass gets us caught.” 

Lance grinned, “Oh that’s not the first time.” He saw a police patrol car speeding down the other lane and sat up straight, keeping a straight face as he casually remained driving the slow speed of comfort. Keith sunk down in his seat and rubbed his temples, his arm covering most of his face. “What a shame you’re hiding that face.” Lance chimed, the police car speeding past with no further investigation of the mom-mobile. 

“You’re a fucking asshole is what you are.” Keith hissed, putting on his jacket with ease and reaching into the back seat, his body twisting too easily. Lance’s head turned curiously to look at Keith’s stomach and how toned it was, it was in his face wasn’t his fault he just looked. He had this milky white complexion and his V line stood out amazingly, he was like a statue.

Lance felt his face warm up as Keith was back with the giant black bag, giving him a strange look. Lance cleared his throat and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the intrusive thoughts. “What’s in the bag?” he asked dramatically, and when Keith pulled out the stacks of cash he gasped loudly. He placed his hand to his mouth and faked terror, “How could you have done that!” 

Keith rolled his eyes, thumbing through the cash and looking at it in pure pleasure, “I’m never gonna have to work a day.” He said in a daze, he laughed to himself and placed the stack back in the bag and sipped it up and held it to his chest. “Bummer I have to share it with you.” he said snootily. 

Lance frowned, “Listen, I didn’t mean to kill your-” 

Keith cut in, “How can you accidentally kill my other driver, I mean how?”

Lance shrugged, stretching his fingers on the wheel. “I just hated his hair if I’m being on honest.” 

Keith made a noise that suggested he was going to argue but only kept his mouth open, "His hair?" 

"Yup." Lance popped his p and smiled, "And he was incredibly dumb, and used that stupid payphone to call you in a panic." He chuckled at the dark event. 

"Wait," Keith was growing more pissed sounding every time he spoke, "You made us stop there just to destroy a payphone my poor driver used to call me?" 

Lance gave another shrug, the smile he had stained on his face growing more and more by the second. "I'm the jealous type." 

Keith sunk back in his seat like he did with the police officer and shook his head, "You're also the stupid type." 

To be honest Lance did have more a reason to kill Keith's driver, involving a scandal years before and a lot of bees. It was a private matter. But Lance had a large amount of money taken away from him from the scum bag and was not going to willingly accept that. So he murdered him, in some random motel, and yes it was gruesome and maybe a little overdramatic, but so was he. And things were fine, he continued on his day, got coffee, but then a tiny boy with a mullet attacked him in an alley. He willingly agreed without any need of torture or persuasion and here he was now, having to drive to Mexico from Illinois with a boy who looked like he was apart of the Sex Pistol's fan club. 

"You know you're beautiful when you insult me." Lance smiled, tilting his head in admiration. 

Keith grimaced and ignored him, staring out his window at the streetlights that lined the street and covered his face with his hand, concealing a smile Lance could still see part of.


End file.
